Childhood love
by APHBrussels
Summary: Arthur meets Francis after many years while Arthur was thinking about the blond man. Will his childhood love return his feelings or will that part of his childhood be crushed as well?


It was a long time ago, but not so long ago that you would think that he lived in a far away country in a long and forgotten age with kings and queens. It is not a fairy tail that we are about to tell. It is not about a king in his piecefull country but it is a boy having the name of a great king, living in the day and age that we are in today.

But it starts as Arthur was a small boy a normal boy like the others, he may not look like it sometimes but he really was a boy like every other kid that lived in the neighborhood. The only difference between them and him was that the boy named Arthur Kirkland a lot of fantasy.

Not that it was a bad thing that he had so much imagination, not at all. Though many people thought that it wasn't because he seemed to be in his own world so much and didn't like to play with the other kids that lifed there.

There was a reason why he did this however, keeping the world away from his thoughts. A reason why he kept everything for himself and never told anyone about stuff that bothered his little mind.

It was because he was all alone in a big house that used to belong to his parents when they were still alive. He had older brothers yes but those moved out because they couldn't handle the memories of happiness that had been shattered by when their parents had met their untimely death.

One let's because he blame the yougest, little Arthur that he was the reason that they were death. Which was impossible since they were killed when someone broke into their house and found their parents sitting downstairs.

Why they were never placed in foster care is a mystery that is still in the adult Arthurs mind, they most likely assumed that Alistor being the oldest would be able to take care of them but than again Alistor was 11 around the time, he looked older yes.

Aeron and Aodh left with him when he moved out of the house, Aeron was a very dependent boy so Arthur understand that he needed him to get over what he had seen. It was Aeron who had found their mom and dad, the chills ran over his spine when he thought back of the scream that his brother let out.

Aodh was a weird guy to start with so he never knew why he had dissapeared in the blink of an eye. He was the first to leave the house, Alistor and Aeron didn't know why he dissapeared either.

So since they moved out of the house without Arthur, much to the dislike of Aeron, Arthur was alone in the big house that once belonged to the whole family, a rahter happy family.

But those robbers had shatterd the nice family that they had, now there were only little shards that laid on the ground. His family without his parents couldn't be brought back together.

He was usually outside of the house because he had nothing to do in there. It was a very big and very empty house that he lived in, he only went there when he needed sleep. That is the only purpose the huge building served to him, it hurted also to him when he was in the house.

He met Francis on a sunny day when he was around the age of 6 or something like that. He was sitting on the edge of the lake talking to one of his friends, he had a lot of imaginary friends becaus he was alone all the time. They made him feel less lonely in the house and in the big scary world. He was talking to Flying Mint Bunny that day whiel he was sitting at the lake. It was a place not far from his house.

A girl walked up to him and tapped his on his shoulder to get his attention. He looked up at the person, it was a pretty girl to him. He wondered why such a pretty girl would wakl up to him and start talking to him.

The person who had tapped on his shoulder croutched down next to him. Arthur figured that the person was a bit older than him since he needed to croutch down in front of him to be able to look him in the eyes while they talked.

"Hello little boy, are you lost? Is this why you are here on your own?" The girl who had tapped on his shoulder asked him. She had a soft voice. It was really nice to listen to her and he didn't expect that the girl would be worried about him.

"No I'm fine, miss." He said with a small smile on his face, he was happy to hear someone worry about him again. Aeron was the last person who showed concern toward him and at point they had allready moved out for a few years.

The person who spoke up's eyes widened when he heard what the little boy said. They sure didn't expect that he was going to say that to him. A frown appeard on the girl's face."I'm not a girl!" The person shouted and got up.

So it is a boy? I didn't notice, because he is wearing a dress. With the long hair he looks a lot like a girl. Any other person would also have thought that he was a girl. There isn't really that would tell that he is a boy.

He remembered thinking that when he first met a boy named Francis Bonnefoy. The boy had just moved to the UK when he had met him. He was from France but his parents learned him English before they left so that he would better fit in with his classmates and wouldn't have a hard time trying to fit in while also struggling to learn the language.

Arthur didn't see Francis after he went to another school when they went to high school, the reason why he remembers the man now is because he had found him. Francis had come to his house.

He didn't know why the former Frenchman had decide to visit him of all people. It was not like they had been on great term when they were little. It was the complete oppesite of that. They fought a lot with each other a lot and didn't seem to agree.

At least the person in front of him looked a lot like the Francis he used to know. Arthur was able to study thanks to the money that his parents had left. His brothers never claimed the money.

Why they never did ask for the money is something Arthur till this day never understood. He used the money that they had to get his education and a diploma so he could get a job and pay back the money that he had used so if his older brothers ever needed it that they would have some money as well.

The blond Briton was sitting on the grass of his yard when a man that looked similar to the man he knew since he was little but who he missed ever since he had left. He felt bad that he wasn't able to keep in contact with the man.

"Are you the person in that dress, who I met at the lake when I was little?" Arthur asked the man in front of him, though he himself was not aware that he had asked him that question. He was to lost in his thoughts to notice that he was talking to basicly air.

He snapped out of his thoughts however when he heard the voice of the man in front of him."My mom made that dress for me." He had an annoyed look on his face from the question.

So it really was Francis after all, he knew it because of that he remembers the thing that have happend at the lake back than. They were the only ones there and he had never told anyone else about it. Also the look on the face of the handsome man in front of him told him that it was Francis, his reaction to it is something that he will aways remember as something unique to him.

Arthur had to be honest with himself, to him Francis looked really pretty in that dress that he was wearing when he met him. But of course he wasn't going to tell the man that he thinks that. He didn't have to know and he thought he most likely would freak out if he said that.

" Your mother wanted a girl right?" Arthur said and looked at Francis who has sat down on the grass next to him so that their necks wouldn't hurt from looking at each other because of the difference in height that was between them at this moment;

He didn't like to talk about my parents at all but from the brutal way they had come to their end that was not much of a surprise. He himself didn't see them dead but everything that surrounded it was traumatising enough to him.

"Yes, she did. Is there something wrong with that?" Francis sounded angered, more than he sounded annoyed. He acted like he had just insulted his mother or something like that by only asking if she had wanted a girl. He had always wondered that since he never understood why Francis walked around in dresses for the first two years he knew him.

"At least I got home to see them!" The former Frenchman shouted at the Briton and that wasn't the best thing that he could have done in this situation. It hurts the man that someone would shout something like that at him, without knowing what went on behind the things he could see.

Normally Arthur wasn't a person who would cry or at least not in front of other people. But this hurts so much, it was a stab right through his heart. He couldn't take what the person he so badly wanted to see all these years said to him. Tears formed in the corners of his forest green eyes before rolling over his cheeks. He was officially crying because of the pain in his heart.

"My parents.." He started, it was hard to talk between his sobs. "Were murderd when I was three years old. My brothers couldn't stand the pain of the shattered family and moved out soon after. I was lonely at home..I didn't have anyone who would love me or waited when I got home. Are you happy now?!" Arthur shouted in between his sobs. His tears fell on the blanket he had been laying on before.

It formed two small wet puddles on the blanket. He didn't care of what people would think now, if his neighbors would be mad for hearing him shout. He justed wanted the pain to dissapear and it felt like the shouting had really helped a lot.

He suddenly felt a pair of arms around his shoulders and held him close. It was Francis who held him close. He softly rubbed circles on the younger males lower back to calm him down.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't know that at all...I feel so bad for shouting at you like that.. it was horrible of me to say that to you without knowing what really had been going on.. Please forgive me." It really sounded like Francis felt bad for what he had sad and Arthur believed him.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Francis and cried futher on the man shoulder. He had forgiven the man yes but it still hurted. The thoughts were still in his mind and they didn't want to dissapear, no matter how much he tried while Francis held him close.

his hair smells nice, it is a familiar sent to him but he is unable to place it correctly. It took him a bit, but thanks to the sent and the rubbing on his back the man calmed down. Arthur remained in Francis arms even after he had calmed down.

"Back when we were little did you mean it?" Francis spoke up after a little. His voice was very soft as if he was scarefull not to upset the man than was laying in his arms again.

"You said you loved me. "He said with a warm smile. "You said when you would be an adult that you would marry me?" Arthur's eyes widened when he heard Francis bringing that up again. He jumped up. "I-I n-never s-said that." He started stuttering.

He remembers saying it though. How much he loved the man in whose arms he had been. He remembered it all to well. Yet since he never showed him emotions to anyone else he couldn't really express it.

It felt like it all had happend the day before, though it had been several years ago that he had told that he loved Francis and that if they could in the future marry. Francis had chuckled at the mentioning of the idea and said that he would think about it.

Francis doesn't have to know that he remembers it all to well and sometimes wished that it would become a reality. It broke Arthur's heart when he knew that Francis would move away. Yet he never said to him that he felt that way. He knew mow much Francis'sparents wanted to get away and there was no way that Arthur would have been able to stop them. Francis knew what he meant to him and it felt like he just left without concidering how he felt. It also felt like he didn't care at all, that everything they had shared. They were close when they were very little but the last years between them, everything started to change. He didn't know why it did but it seemed that it just happend.

He was happy that Francis had returned after so many years, even after the rubble years they had between the two of them. To Arthur, Francis didn't seem to have changed in all those years. At least his looks never did, the only thing that he could notice that has changed is that the older Francis had stubbles on his chin.

"I see that you remember it pretty well." Francis said and got up from where he was sitting and looked Arthur in the eyes." So Arthur did you mean it back then or not?" He said softly and stepped close to the Briton.

_This is my chance. Maybe I can do the thing that I have been hoping to do for so many years. The thing that I dreamt over so many time but never thought would happen since I didn't know where he was and if he felt the way I do. Hearing him talk about that means that he remembers it. Who knows he does feel the same.. It is now or nothing._

Arthur thought to himself when he stood there with Francis, the man being very close to him. Their lips being mere inches away from each other. Arthur wrapped his arms around Francis's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

It was a now or never situation for him since he didn't know if he would see the man he loved so much again after this. Even if the other would pull away and looked disgusted at him, he could say that he had tried at least.

The regret of never telling him how much he really loved him instead of a blunt confession when he was about eight. The true feelings that have prevented him to move on to someone else.

He had tried to love other people but they were never able to replace him. Arthur was unaware of why he wasn't able to move on, while he knew that he would never see the one he had lost his heart to again.

He was so happy that he had come back, that he was able to be like this with Francis. He was so lost in his own thoughts again that he didn't notice that Francis had his arms around the Briton's waist, he had returned the kiss.

A little later they had to pull back for air. A small blush appeard on Arthur's cheeks as he looked up at Francis.

He smiled warmly and placed a small kiss on the Briton's forehead. "You know, let's drop the idea of marrying for a little." Francis said and cupped Arthur's cheek, running his thumb over the blush.

"Let's just start as a normal couple and see what the future brings." He said.

And that is what the two of them did, they started as a normal couple and dated for a few years. They adopted two little boys before getting married after all.

They had kept their promise to each other.  
The promise they made to their childhood friend.


End file.
